Devices for removing a bottle cap from its attachment to a bottle are well known in the art. These devices work by providing an attachment point at the bottom edge of the bottle cap and a second point at the top of the bottle cap. Upon force by the user, this dual connection point causes the cap to be removed form the bottle. Certain prior bottle cap removers have been attached to ring like members. However, the bottle cap removal portion of the device again requires two attachment points and requires that the top of the cap be bent in order to be removed from its attachment to the bottle. Additionally, these prior devices when worn by user protrude significantly outward from the palm of the user's hand. Thus, an individual, such as bartender, will find the prior designs impractical to wear while working in view of the protruding bottle cap remover getting in the way of typical operations such as reaching into a cash register drawer, the bartender's pocket for a lighter, pen, etc., as well as interfering with the bartender's ability to grab other items. Thus, what is need in the art is a bottle cap remover which provides a simple and easy mechanism to quickly remove a bottle cap, while also allowing the user to continuously wear the bottle cap remover without such remover getting in the way of the typical operations of the user. It is therefore to these goals and shortcomings of the prior art to which the present invention is directed.